Surging Storms
by LightSleeper
Summary: AU, All Human. A 25 year old Bella is driving home to Port Angeles during a nasty storm after visiting with Charlie in Forks, but nevertheless, ends up in an accident. Who is the first responding officer? BxE
1. Storms

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: AU, All Human. A 25 year old Bella is driving home to Port Angeles during a surging storm after visiting with Charlie in Forks, but nevertheless, ends up in an accident. Who is the first responding officer? BxE**

**References/Notes: Bella is now the owner of Port Book and News. (You know, the bookstore she passed up in Chapter Eight of _Twilight._) I also found an amazing blog called "Port Angeles Daily Photo" which I'm sure will a great help when envisioning new chapters for this story. The link to this blog is on my profile.**

* * *

**From Bella's Point of View**

Today had turned out to be a wet, dreary, and mostly depressing day. I had chosen today of all days to visit Charlie. I made us dinner, tackled some stains he hadn't managed to get out, and talked about how well the store was doing.

This morning I had gotten up late to discover new voicemails on my cell phone about selling Port Book and News to make way for a Borders. They hounded me day and night, they knew it wasn't turning a profit. I wasn't ready to part with the store yet. I still had college loans after getting what turned out to be a worthless degree, and might one day be forced to living in the back of the shop if I couldn't keep up with bills.

College had been a mess. I had dated Mike Newton, along with a few other boys a couple of times, but never really met anyone, I studied mostly, and worked extra shifts to try and earn some money. Mike had sparked my interest in owning a small business, his family store seemed to be turning out profits as well as any other shop back in Forks. When the previous owner had decided to sell, she offered me a fairly decent price. I only needed a small loan with what I'd saved up. I'd been working on modernizing and fixing up the store. We now had authors reading every month, What else can you do you do with a B.A. In English?

In the few hours I was in Forks, it started storming. The road had become slick, I took it slow, and turned my wipers up to full speed. The thunder boomed and echoed along side howling wind and pelting rain drops. I'd be home and dry in a few minutes.

I was on one of the last turns out of Forks, almost in Port Angeles, when a deer sprung out from the heavily wooded side of the road. I slammed on my breaks, but my tires continued to slide, as the deer continued to stand in my lane, fully aware that my old Chevy truck was aimed straight for it. I couldn't go right without hitting a tree and couldn't go left because of the narrow bridge up ahead. I'd end up hitting the side of the bridge, and maybe even hurdling into the water below.

The deer flew up onto the hood, and shattered the windshield,and then proceeded to fall off as I yanked my eyes closed. I jerked forward into the seat belt at the impact. I could feel the glass spray into the cab, falling into my lap, lodging in my skin on the back of my hands, still firmly graphing the steering wheel, and tangling in my hair. The glass followed with the surging wind freezing rain and I opened my eyes.

I looked over in the seat to see that it was empty and started to search for my purse. I found its contents spilled out on the cab floor. My hands knocked the wet glass out of the way in pursuit of my cell phone. The cuts on my hand had started to bleed, and my head started to cloud.

The phone slipped out of my hands a few times, as I shivered in the rain. I manged to punch a few numbers before high beam headlights shone through the back window of the cab. I straightened up in my seat to look in the rearview mirror when the force of the other car slammed into my tailgate. I flew into the seat belt, as everything went dim and fuzzy.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please review if you read it, seriously. You don't even have to like it. If it doesn't generate interest I'm not going to continue with another chapter. I'd like to see 10 reviews minimum. Chapters will get longer and Edward will come into the story in the next chapter.


	2. Scene

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Officer Cullen responds to the accident and the accident is assessed. **

**References/Notes: **

1.) I got it out before I left! I got so many alerts/reviews I cut out on a little sleep to finish.

2.) I don't know jack about about law enforcement. I don't really know how accident procedures are executed when an officer arrives. If I've gotten something wrong, correct me and I'll be happy to fix it or re-write it. If it seems unrealistic, sorry, I tried.

3.) **Here's your Cullen family tree for this story. **Edward 27 and Emmett 26 are both biological sons of Carlisle and Esme. Alice 24 was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie 26 and Jasper 26 are both Hales, and unrelated.

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View**

I clicked my wipers up a notch as I drove through the rain. I glanced at the dash, 10:03. I got off duty at midnight. The radio played softly and static started to weave in and out of the channel as I drove along the outskirts of Port Angeles until the dispatcher's voice blared through the car.

"Is there an officer near the edge of Port Angles toward the Forks side?"

I yawned as I picked up the radio. "Yes."

"Cullen? I thought you were off today."

I lied. "I picked up Rick's shift." _I had nothing better to do with my evening, so I had covered his evening shift. I guess I was more anti-social then most 27 year olds, I would give up most of my Saturday after having to work Friday evening and enjoy it. _

"And by conference you mean play cards with the other guys that were off tonight, right?"

"10-4." I answered as Clark gave an exasperated sigh.

"911 had a call earlier with no response and they were able to trace the signal to Port Angeles not too far outside Forks. You know most of the time people forget to put the keyguard on cell phones, but I'd check it out."

I flipped the siren as I pressed the accelerator after racking the radio. I used the siren for protocols sake. Not many cars would be out this way, and even less with the weather. Law enforcement was a catch 22 for me, I detested the siren, but adored the speeds I could reach legally.

It took me 3 or 4 minutes until I saw two sets of stationary headlights ahead and slowed. I pulled off about a hundred feet in front of a red Chevy and got out of the cruiser. As I approached the scene, I saw the damage. One dead deer, two wrecked cars, and two incapacitated drivers.

The first car was an faded Chevy truck, with a young woman about my age. She was slumped over the steering wheel and soaking wet. I unzipped my jacket and covered her with it as I straightened her body up against the back of the seat and ran my fingers along her neck feeling for a pulse. Weak, but alive.

I then moved on to the next car, a Ford Focus that had seen better days. The front end had caved in when hitting the back of the Chevy. The impact had dented the truck, but only slightly compared to the car. The middle aged man behind the wheel was unresponsive, but also alive, and I could smell the alcohol rolling off him.

I ducked back into the cruiser and blasted the heat. I was now soaked through, and called in the accident.

"The 911 call was affirmative. Two ambulances are needed. The driver of car one hit a deer, and it shattered the windshield. The second driver hit the rear of the first car, and more than likely was intoxicated at the time. Both are unresponsive. The scene is closer to Forks than assumed, about 4 minutes from Route 101. The hospital in Forks will be closer."

"They should be arriving on scene shortly."

I sat in the car until I heard sirens off in the distance and stepped back out into the rain. I watched as both drivers were loaded in and the fire department started to clean the accident up, as well as the arrival of the on duty officer from Forks. A few minutes later we both sat in my cruiser as I started filling out the accident report while the officer filled me in on what he knew.

"The first driver is Chief Swan's daughter. I've already called him. I'd say the second driver was drunk. The impact wouldn't have been that deep if he'd been going at the posted speed or slowing down. It doesn't look as if he tried to stop at all. There are no skid marks on the road."

When the fire department had finished cleaning the road, and the two vehicles towed, I headed on to the hospital to finish my report. It would have to be specific, more than likely a case would surface.

* * *

I strolled down the halls of Forks' small hospital, with a plastic visitors badge swinging from my shirt until I was stopped.

"Edward, I thought you were off tonight." Yes, no one other than Carlisle.

"I did inherit a few things from you- compassion and workaholic tendencies."

He smiled, knowing I was right. "I"m assuming your after the two that just came in from the car wreck?"

"Yes, the accident was in Port Angeles, Forks hospital was just closer."

"Only the young woman is my patient. Her name is Isabella Swan, I've treated her before. She was a frequent visitor when she lived in Forks."

I raised my eyebrows. "Terminal?"

"Accident prone. I'm surprised she hasn't asked for a punch card, you know 10 visits, 11th on us. Anyway, she's fine. She's has some whiplash, several small cuts from windshield glass that have been cleaned, and a slight concussion. She also lost a little blood but not much."

"Is she awake?" I glanced at my watch. I would be off duty in about half an hour.

"No, I gave her a heavy dose of sedatives, Bella isn't fond of blood. Both are on the second floor."

He led me over to the elevators, and we stood there silently until the the doors slid open. We walked in and the doors slid closed.

"I heard Alice signed you up for speed dating last weekend. How did that go?"

I groaned. "I didn't go."

"I'm surprised she didn't show up at your apartment and force you." Carlisle was amused.

"I would have shot her first." I grumbled.

"Edward!"

Awkward silence filled the elevator until the doors slid back open and we walked out onto the second floor.

"Honestly, Edward, you need to get out more. Meet new people. You can't always work." He sighed.

"Honestly, Carlisle, I think I can handle my own life."

"That's not what I'm saying. . ."

I cut him off quickly, "Tonight isn't the best time to discuss my anti-social behavior. We can discuss it tomorrow, assuming we're still having Sunday dinner?"

"You know your mother always does."

He left me at the nurse's station, and I started checking on the second driver. He had an expired out of state license, a few credit cards, a AAA card, a BAC of 0.20, and had gotten his stomach pumped on arrival. Another glance at my watch told me that I had another 15 minutes left of duty, and I'd been ripped a new one the last time I worked overtime.

I found Ms. Swan's room easily enough, where she was still sedated, and her father sitting nervously at her bedside, and stood as I entered.

"Hello, I'm Officer Cullen, and I've been working on your daughter's case." I said as I extended my hand.

"Chief Swan. Your Dr. Cullen's son, right?" We shook hands and both took a seat in the tiny room.

"Yes." I smiled.

"What do you know so far?"

"From what we can piece together, your daughter hit a deer, which shattered her windshield, and then stopped. She started to dial 911 when the second driver rear ended her. He was intoxicated. . ."

"What was his BAC?" He interrupted.

"0.20." I continued. "I don't have to tell you that he would have lost the gross of his motor skills and had a minimized reaction time." He nodded.

"I would like to get a statement when she's awake to confirm or correct what we know." I got up, shook hands with Chief Swan again, and then took the elevator back down to the parking garage, and pulled back out into the rain.


	3. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Edward attends Sunday dinner at the Cullen home.**

**References/Notes: Thanks to everybody who's stuck with this story for the past two chapters. I've got about two other chapters already ready, to be published soon. As far as length is concerned, I'm trying for around 1,000-2,000 words each chapter. I'm slowly starting to build longer chapters, but right now there just needs a little filler, before getting into the bigger story. **

**(Honestly, if Edward and Bella just see each other and start macking, how much sense does that make?) **

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View**

I slowly trudged up the path after parking my car behind Alice's in the driveway, pulling my duffel of normal clothes to change into from my uniform out of the passenger seat. Sunday dinner had become a tradition after I had left for college, and after all these years, I still wasn't tired of it. I unnecessarily started to knock on the door, but if flew open to reveal Alice.

"How do you always do that?" I asked, pulling the fist back. She always manged to get the door before you could knock. Alice quickly stepped onto the porch and shut it quietly behind her.

"Rosalie brought her brother Jasper to dinner tonight. You will not embarrass me." She glared in the direction of my gun belt.

"So I scared off one sleaze bag you brought home to dinner doesn't mean I'm going to scare off Rosalie's brother I mean honestly-"

"He was a nice guy!" She defended.

"I pulled him over the next week with a prostitute and cocaine!"

"Well I didn't know he was a drug dealer at the time!"

"Obviously! We've had this fight before Alice!" I sighed and changed the subject. "Why did Rosalie bring Jasper to dinner?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are engaged, Edward."

Emmett proposed? "When did this happen?" I asked, still shocked.

"They haven't announced it yet, but Rosalie has a ring on the correct finger."

I smiled. "I didn't think Emmett had the guts."

Alice grinned back as she opened the door and we walked into the foyer. "Neither did I."

"So you like Jasper?" I pressed.

"Shut up and go change out of your uniform, Edward."

She stalked off and I turned to head up the stairs to my old room, when I saw Emmett on the landing, visibility nervous, almost pacing outside my room.

"Emmett?" I stood on the landing waiting.

"Edward, just the person I needed to talk to."

"By the way, congratulations, little brother. What's up?" I asked, and opened the door into my room and threw my duffel on the bed. Emmett followed after on my heels, and shut the door, and sat down next to it on the bed.

"How do you know?" He asked, a bit appalled.

"Alice."

"Right, impossible to hide anything from Alice. Forgot." He complained. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Your just getting married, it's not the end of the world. Don't worry."

"No, I think Rosalie's pregnant. I can handle marriage."

I groaned. "Emmett how can you know? Is that the _only _reason you proposed?"

"No, I was going to do it about a month ago, but the ring had to be sized! Recently she's been eating like six eggs for breakfast! Rosie doesn't even really like eggs! If that isn't a craving I don't know what is."

"Remember when you were five and all you ate for two days was beef jerky? You didn't even really like beef jerky."

"I was five! Rosalie is twenty six!" Emmett put his head in his hands.

"She still acts like she's five sometimes."

"Not what I need right now Edward!" Mumbled through his fingers.

"Emmett, you'll be fine." I walked over to sit next to him on the bed. "Have you two talked about this?"

"Kids or marriage?" He asked skeptically.

"Both."

"Marriage, yes, why else would I have bought a ring? Kids, no, but I know that's what she wants more than anything."

"But what about you? Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, I guess. Doesn't everybody want kids deep down? Survival instincts and all that? Genes carried on. . . "

"Then you'll be fine. _You don't even know for sure_." How many times could I stress that?

"Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime."

He got up to leave, and then stopped half way through the door.

"I forgot what I even came up here to ask you." He smiled. "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course."

* * *

We all sat in the living room, having coffee after dinner, as the wedding plans started to surface. My parents on the love seat, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper crammed on the couch with Alice on Jasper's lap. Alice had met Jasper before, and at this point wasn't subtle about liking him, but then again nor was he about liking her. I sat as the odd man out in the recliner. Rosalie had started on the plans, but with Alice being a wedding planner, she knew she wouldn't be able to plan her wedding single handed. Alice agreed to work as a team, with Rosalie having final veto.

"Bridesmaids?" Alice asked as her hand flew across a pad or paper.

Rosalie listed off several names, not including Alice. I started to tense as Alice's pen stopped mid sentence. Emmett turned to look at me, eyes wide and petrified that his fiancé had just forgotten Alice. He knew as well as I did this wasn't going to end pretty. Rosalie had a tendency to be rather nasty sometimes, without even thinking about it, or at least nonchalantly, but if Emmett loved her, I could too. My parents looked at each slowly met each other's eyes, silently preparing for a knock down, drag out fight between the two. They weren't breathing. Jasper had his mug up to his lips, but had stopped mid sip, waiting to see what happened next.

And then Alice surprised all of us, she continued. "Which one will be the maid of honor?"

"_You_ of course. How could I leave you out of the wedding?" Rosalie smiled.

I watched as everyone, including myself, exhaled in relief.

"Oh thank god Rosie, you scared the shit out of us." Emmett stated, with obvious alleviation.

"She didn't ask for maid of honor! She asked for bridesmaids!" She snapped. "Don't you have something to ask Edward anyway?"

"Already did." He said and turned to Alice. "Edward is best man, Jasper is a groomsman."

I was glad Alice finally had a sister and that Emmett could be happy too.

* * *

"Dinner was magnificent as usual Mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen to put my mug away. I hadn't talked to her much during dinner, it was more or less filled with wedding plans and Alice flirting crazily after Jasper.

"Can you believe Emmett proposed?" She stopped loading plates into the dishwasher and turned to me. "It seems like yesterday you two were fighting over who got what Hot Wheel and Alice would come along and take it while you two were occupied."

"I bet she still has the one with the thermal color change paint."

"I'd say so," She smiled. "but I always thought you'd beat Emmett to the alter."

"Mom not you too-"

"Seriously, Edward. You were always my mature child. I would have put Emmett last." She laughed, and so did I.

"Alice would have beat Emmett? Well, I guess your right. When Alice knows what she wants it's final."

"It is a little odd, with her liking Jasper. With Emmett and Rosalie married, they'll be in-laws."

I hated this. "Not really, Mom. With Alice being adopted. . ." I trailed off.

"I guess your right," She went back to loading up the dishwasher. No one liked to bring up the fact that Alice was adopted, my Mom most of all, she loved her as much as she did Emmett and myself, if not more. "How did speed dating go?"

"Didn't go, had to work."

"I'm surprised that-"

"-Alice didn't show up at my apartment and make me. Dad said the same thing."

"Honey, when was your last day off?"

"Thursday. I worked Friday night, picked up Rick's shift Saturday, and this afternoon. I work tomorrow too."

"Edward how are you ever going to meet anyone your own age that isn't being arrested?"

"Mom, I'm fine, honestly."

"You can't always work, it hurts seeing you alone. Your job can't be your wife and children."

"No, it can't."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What I was _trying_ to push through in this chapter was Edward's personality. He's protective of his siblings, but accepting of their choices and almost like Charlie in some ways, by letting his work become his wife and family. His parents and siblings can see that he's just fine being alone, but wonder if he'd be happier if he was a little more social. I also tried to introduce the rest of the Cullens, to get that out of the way.


	4. Debt

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Bella is released from the hospital. **

**References/Notes: I don't like to switch point of views in the middle of a chapter, but I felt it was necessary. I've never been in a car accident, so therefore, I don't know anything about car accidents, accident reports, insurance procedures, or police anything. I tried, but if something is horribly wrong, correct me and I'll re-write it. **

* * *

**From Bella's Point of View**

After another night in the hospital for observation and another set of x-rays, a nurse was now supposed to be removing my IV. She continued to stare at my arm as I sighed.

She sighed back. "I'm a bit nervous, I blew a vein last week and haven't worked with IVs since. Part of the IV sheared off and everything."

"Oh." I tried to control my facial expressions, but did a poor job of it, and my eyes grew wide. We both sat in silence staring at my arm until a knock on the closed door startled us both. Dr. Cullen came in the room.

"Still having problems, Mary?" He smiled sympathetically.

"Yes Dr. Cullen." She stared down at the floor now, ashamed.

"Would you like me to perform the procedure?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

She moved aside to watch, and he took her place at the side of the bed, removing my IV quickly and painlessly.

"That should be everything. Do you have a ride home?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No I haven't called Charlie yet. I forgot the fact I can't drive home." He took two small steps and picked up the receiver and the base of the room telephone and handed it to me. I was truly up shit creek now. I had no money for another car if mine wouldn't run. The store was losing so much money. Insurance wouldn't pay much. The car wasn't worth much. I'd have to see what was possible with it. Maybe it would still run. Maybe it was fine after all, I hadn't seen it yet. Charlie picked up on the second ring and agreed to give me a ride and pick up a rental car, the truck wouldn't start.

"Your good to go then Bella." Dr. Cullen took the phone from me and put it back on the bedside table. "Personal effects are at the nurse's station, I'm sure you know the drill. Tylenol for the pain, come back if you have any problems. I hope I won't be seeing you again soon."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." He left me alone to get dressed, and then I made my way to pick up my personal effects. Mary started to hand my my possessions, still embarrassed from the earlier incident. The only two things that I had were my purse and a jacket, easily recognizable as part of a police uniform.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't mine." I told her. It was too small to be Charlie's.

"We see it all the time, an officer will cover someone up with blankets or jackets if the weather is bad, and they end up with personal items. You can leave it here or take it to the station and they should be able to return it to the officer."

"I have to pick up a copy of the accident report, I can return it." I sighed.

And then the inevitable came, being escorted out in a wheel chair, Charlie was waiting out front, so I wasn't subjected to this kind of torture long.

* * *

My rental car was nicer than anything I could ever afforded, and I had to sigh deeply every time I came to a perfectly smooth stop. I would only be able to keep it so long. Charlie had my truck towed to the curb outside his house. I swung around the last bend to my apartment with precision and was soon inside. I fumbled through my purse in search of my key ring and it took me several minutes to find it zipped into the back pocket. When I looked up to put the key in the lock I noticed the paper poorly duct taped to my door. So much for class. The words across the page didn't surprise me, I'd been expecting it. _Two months rent due._I quickly crumpled up the threat and shoved it into the bottom of my purse. I had caught other words too. E_victed, last notice, under contract. . . _I knew the day would be coming soon. I could live in the back of the store or I could sell to Borders. I fiddled with they key and burst into my apartment, shedding shoes, socks, and my purse and locked the deadbolt. I would have to decide soon, and the best place to mow it over seemed to be a hot shower to remove all the hospital gunk, but it would have to wait. I first grabbed my check book, knowing I'd left it balanced, and saw what I could afford on repairs. I flipped through my address book hoping my old friend Jacob still did a bit of car work , and found the Black's phone number. I started to nervously tap a rhythm with my nails on the kitchen counter while praying he'd be willing to fix my truck for next to nothing.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" I asked

"Speaking." He yawned.

"It's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Bells!" His voice lit up realization. "Charlie already called. I've already looked at your truck. I'm not an expert at body work, but I think I can get most of the dents out."

"But will it run, Jake?" I could care less about what my car looked like.

"It needs a little engine work between the force of the impact and the force of the deer."

"And your price to fix it would be. . .?"

"I'll do it pro bono, Bella. I know the insurance will take a while to give you any money and it won't be much. It probably be another week. I still work at Dowling's five days a week, and I'm working on some more ASE certifications right now too."

"I understand, and I can't argue with pro bono. Your a lifesaver Jacob."

We talked for another fifteen minutes or so, and I happily skipped to the bathroom, on a mission to wash off the smell of antiseptic. Something had finally went my way.

* * *

I walked into the station, after lunch and my shower, almost happy. I would be getting a bit of money from the insurance, enough to pay off the two months unpaid rent, surely. It was almost like Charlie's station but slightly larger, and found myself at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a copy of an accident report." I addressed the receptionist.

"Name?" she asked lazily, and pushed a magazine aside. Slow day, I guess.

"Isabella Swan."

"Ah, we were expecting you. We also need a statement. Through there, last desk, Officer Cullen."

I strolled through the doorway and scanned the open room. Realizing most of the desks were empty, I checked my watch. 12:30. Everybody would be at lunch. I noticed one occupied in the back of the room, and approached that. The officer was oblivious to my presence and continued to read the contents of a manila folder with his feet propped up on the desk and stretched as far back as the standard office chair would allow. What appeared to be a tupperware of his lunch sat on the front of his desk, untouched.

"Excuse me?" I asked tentatively.

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View**

I peered over the top of a manila folder, expecting Shirley the receptionist coming to bother me yet again. Yes, I did like eating my lunch alone. Yes I was off tomorrow. No, I was already busy. Wednesday night wasn't good for me either. Instead I met a pair of coffee colored eyes. I quickly tried to swing my feet down off the desk, realizing how unprofessional it looked. The edge of the heavy standard-issue boot caught the edge of the tupperware of leftovers from last night's dinner, and fell over on the desk. The lid fell off and spilled noodles all over the edge of the desk before tipping over the edge and landing on the tile floor with a splat of Alfredo all over the young woman in front of me. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"I'm so sorry." I cried as I sprang up from behind the desk.

"No, really, it's my fault." She said as she wiped a dot of sauce off her forehead. "I shouldn't have startled you." She seemed to honestly thing this was her fault. I yanked open the bottom drawer and rooted around for a few seconds, finally finding a paper towel roll and ripped a few sheets off to hand to her and a few for my desk. I drug over a garbage can from under the desk and started sweeping noodles into it. We spent the next few minutes cleaning up and bantering about who's fault it was.

"No, I shouldn't have been so unprofessional." That was the truth of the matter.

"It's okay, I understand slow days for small town cops. Bella Swan." She smiled and held out her hand. I could feel my brows knit together, and it took a minute for it to click. Chief Swan's daughter. She was being discharged today and coming by to do a statement and pick up a copy of her accident report to hand over to the insurance company.

"Edward." I replied shaking her outstretched hand. _Edward? Did I just say Edward? Professional, be professional. Officer Cullen._ I couldn't help but notice the little blob of sauce left on her cheek. "You've got a little. . ." and I motioned to my own cheek. I watched her chase after it, trying to find the spot I'd just motioned too.

"Here." I said and reached out to wipe it off with my thumb. Her skin was so soft, and those damn eyes were such a rich brown. Somewhere between coffee and chocolate. _Stop it Edward._ "I'm sorry about all of this. Do you still want to do the statement today?"

"It's fine." she assured me. "Might as well get the rest of the paperwork over with."

The statement didn't take long, and a few finishing touches on the accident report. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her eyes, how her shade of hair matched her eyes exactly, her thin face, the curve of her lips. I don't know whether it was the pressure of my parents and siblings, or teenage infatuation a few years late, but when handing her a copy, I also stapled one of my cards on top, and wrote down my cell phone number on the bottom,_ in case she had any problems filing with her insurance company_.I'd never found a use for them until now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!


	5. Meddling

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Bella tends to the store and Alice meddles. **

**References/Notes: I wanted to do a little meddling from Alice's point of view. It was pretty fun I'm sorry this took so long, school has already started up again, and it's been particularly hectic trying to get back into the routine. (I've had English-H homework every day but one so far. And that one day was when we had an essay test. What is up with that?) I also lost my keys that had my flash drive on it for two days or so. (haha) **

**IE. Today is _Tuesday_ in the story. (Saturday night was the wreck, Sunday was dinner, Monday was the meeting.) **

**Thank You **

for the _**40**_ reviews so far,

edward-and-bella-forever, WillabethFan4ever, thefatlady44, mayalucille, latuacantante00mysinger, IndagoCalypso, bmw72792, Jane-Liebling, amgglekim, IsabellaMarieCullen3214, hellena8989, sli723, bellestormes, edwardlover, ChaCha49, MythicCreatures, CourtneyFirehand, Linneam, jim8808, PandaBlitzCullen, Starthevampire, edwardxobsessedxgirl, and Kate.

And the _**54**_ that have it on alert, and the _**15**_ that have it on their favorites list!

I'm think that's pretty good for my first story, and only 4 (now 5) chapters in!

* * *

**From Bella's Point of View**

I accounted for all ten fingers before I started to slice open the heavy cardboard box that contained a shipment of books I'd been waiting on for one of the local book clubs. With my luck, I'd end up missing one if I wasn't careful. The day had gone pretty smoothly. I'd opened at 8, made a few sales, and had a light lunch. Nothing strenuous. I needed to run a few errands. Relator's office, insurance office, grocery, and the bank. The idea of closing early was tempting. I looked around and started to gather up everything I needed. I clipped coupons and stacked them with the accident report, ripped the card off top and stuck it next to the register in case I needed it, finished paperwork, took out the trash, and it was almost 3pm by the time I was finished closing. I saw a car pull up through the display window.

"Always when I'm ready to go." I mumbled and shoved my purse back under the counter, so there would be room to check the customer out. I heard the bells on the door clink and saw a girl disappear behind the book shelves. She returned three minutes later with a couple of books in her arms. I recognized her immediately, being a frequent customer when she didn't feel like driving all the way to Seattle. We'd gotten into a long debate about classics the first time she shopped here. Though we were more acquaintances then friends, we did get tied up discussing books every once and awhile.

"Hi Alice," I said as I started ringing up her purchase. She'd grabbed a couple of older books, as well as the new best seller off the endcap.

"Tell me, Bella, is this one actually any good?" She said gesturing to the best seller, knowing I read them before promoting them, and handed over her credit card.

"Excellent, once you get into it. These souls use humans as hosts and live through them. It's told from one of the soul's point of view. Her host starts acting up and that leads to the whole story." I said, trying hard not to spoil anything.

We both stood there silent, waiting for the register to spit out a receipt for her to sign.

I sighed. "Must be jammed." I flipped open the compartment to find out that I was just out of paper. I searched under the counter and came up empty.

"Sorry, I'm out of paper. I think I've got some more rolls in the back."

**From Alice's Point of View. **

While I waited I flipped open one of the books and thumbed through while waiting. I looked over at the register and saw a few adds taped to the counter, credit card types, and a few business cards. I scanned them. Realtor, a couple of other book stores in the area, and the last I noticed, was the card of an officer. I reached over the counter and scanned it. _Since when did Edward even have business cards? Was he trying to flirt or what?._ A resounding crash echoed through the shop from what I assumed was the back.

"Ya okay, Bella?" I called in the general direction.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"I could just pay with cash! I don't need a receipt!"

"No, It's okay. I'll have to get some anyway, I'll need it tomorrow!"

I sighed, Bella was stubborn as always. She finally returned, slightly disheveled with a roll of receipt paper in her hand, and started to load it into the machine.

"Only roll left." She informed.

"So who's this?" I set the business card back in its place.

"Just an officer. I was in an accident Saturday night." She sighed and ripped off the receipt. "I'm praying that my tuck hasn't bit the dust."

"You need a new car." I smiled. She glanced out the window to my Porsche.

"Not everyone can afford a Porsche, not when you have a place like this." Bella threw her arms up in the air, gesturing to the store. "I may not be here much longer."

"So was this officer cute or what?" I hinted.

"Well, I guess a bit," She flushed. "He was apologizing like crazy most of the time."

I laughed, I had to hear this. "What'd he do?"

"Knocked his lunch off his desk. It went everywhere." She smiled.

"Sounds like you two would make the perfect klutzy couple." _Edward wasn't clumsy. He was infatuated. Ha. Edward infatuated. First Emmett and now Edward. _"You should call him. I think he likes you, he wrote his cell phone number on it." I hinted, again, trying to give him a little help. Dazzling just wasn't one of his strong points.

"It's probably just a work number." She sighed. "I haven't had a real date in years. I'm just anti-social."

"Oh, no, that's a cell phone." I confided.

"And how would you know?" Her brow shot up into her forehead.

"I know a few cops." I smirked. "Seriously, you should call him though. Get out, have a good time. You said it yourself that you hadn't had a real date in years. You work to much, I haven't seen that other girl in here you hired in a while."

"She hated working here and I couldn't afford to pay her. Everybody won." Bella grumbled.

"He probably works as much as you do."

"_Well, _I did end up with his jacket after the accident, and I forgot to return it yesterday." She was coming around to the idea. Edward would have to thank me for this. "How do you know all this anyway, Alice?"

Uh-oh. "Wedding planner, remember, I hear everybody's stories." I lied. "I'll see you later Bella. I'll be back if this alien books sucks."

"Souls." She corrected and started to lock up behind me.

I got in my car and decided that I would drop in on Edward, knowing he wasn't duty until tonight. About an hour later I knocked on his door.

"And what have a done to earn a visit from you today, Alice?" He yawned.

I couldn't resist. "You like Bella! You like Bella!" I taunted and stuck my tongue out.

"Come in." Edward said and turned on his heals.

I shut the door behind me, and he turned on me this time. "Alice, I don't know how you've came to this conclusion, but apparently you've been meddling. I don't even know who your talking about."

"You know me so well." I said. "Well, I took today off. I woke up and finished my book today, and decided to go buy a few new ones."

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked

"Shut up and listen." I paused to see if he would. "Okay, so I drove to Port Angeles to visit that little book store because I didn't feel like driving all the way to Seattle. I didn't realize that that girl from the accident was the Bella I knew-"

"You know her?" Edward interrupted.

"Eddy, last warning, shut it and let me finish." He seemed to take it to heart this time. "So I saw that you'd gave her a card, with your cell phone number on it. You have to do better than that."

"I've only met this girl once, stop playing matchmaker." He retorted.

"All I did was help, be nice to her. I don't really know too much about Bella, we're more acquaintances than anything, but you do both have a lot in common."

"Like what?" He groaned.

"Your both workaholics! Go out, get some Italian, lighten up. You both haven't been on a real date in year. Have fun for once."

"That's the last thing I think she'd want is Italian." He grimaced.

"So that's what you had for lunch yesterday. You could have flung something worse on her."

He groaned again. "How do you know about that?"

"Stop groaning, your not an animal, your capable of speech. I told you, I talked to Bella today. She ended up with her jacket too, so she's going to call you about returning it. Ask her to go get some dinner. If you don't end up liking each other, it isn't that big of a loss, at least you'll have interacted with someone who wasn't breaking the law."

"If I do will you stop meddling with my personal affairs?" He asked.

"Maybe. What do you have to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I thought The Host reference was funny. Review! (If you liked it, if you hated it, if you want to hint at something you'd like to see happen, whatever.)


	6. Slug

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: Bella finally calls Edward before he goes to work. **

**References/Notes: Would have had this out sooner, but we didn't have electricity. . .stupid hurricane. I originally liked writing one chapter in Edward's POV, and one in Bella's every other, but mixed points of views allow me to set up the scenes a little better. **

**IE. Today is _Tuesday night_ in the story. **

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View**

"Alice, you really didn't have to make me dinner. I can cook, I can cook better than you." I nagged from the living room. It had been a normal day. Alice had spent the last few hours hanging around my house, she occasionally hung around for hours at a time, and I didn't mind.

"I told you when I got here, I'm hungry," She yelled back. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just a coke." I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Well, the only thing you had that was still good was chicken, so chicken."

I was shocked at that. "Seriously? Everything else in the fridge is bad?" I walked over to the fridge and threw open the door. The hamburger was bad, the pork chops were bad, cottage cheese was bad, the bag of salad was bad, the apples didn't look too fresh.

"What do you think this is?" I picked up what looked like a brown rock off a shelf in the fridge.

"No idea." She responded.

"I think it use to be a peach. I bought some fruit a while back. . ."

"That's disgusting Edward. When was the last time you went grocery shopping or at least cleaned out the fridge?"

It was my turn to be clueless. "No idea."

Alice was sitting at the table now, waiting for me to join her. "I guess I really live like a bachelor don't I?"

"I know your capable of cooking and cleaning, your just always tired from working so much." She smiled and we both became engrossed with our plates.

**From Bella's Point of View**

I yawned as I started to wash my plate from the small dinner I'd had- take out. It was cheaper than cooking for one. I had just turned on the six o clock news when I remembered I still had to make a call to Officer Cullen. I scrambled through the files I'd left on the kitchen counter until I found the card and the phone, plopped down on the couch and started to dial. My fingers fumbled. What was I nervous about? I liked him, maybe, a little. But it was just infatuation. Teenage infatuation. I'd met the guy once.

The phone rang, and rang. Maybe I'd been given a fake number, wouldn't have been the first time, but then I got an answer.

"Hello." A male voice spoke.

"Um, hi, this is Bella Swan. . ." I trailed off.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, hello."

Spit it out Bella. Get this over with. "Somehow your jacket ended up in my personal effects at the hospital. I was wondering when the best time would be to return it?"

"I wondered where that went." I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Ms. Swan, I'd love to have dinner one night, if that's alright with you."

"Sure." I answered, unsure. I quickly thought through my schedule. "How about tomorrow night? Or is that too soon."

"Perfect. Where shall I meet you?" He sounded so calm, like he did this everyday. He probably did do this everyday.

I thought quickly to the crummy neighborhood that surrounded me. "How about Port Book and News? Do you know the place?"

"Yes. Around seven?" He asked.

"Sure." We said our goodbyes and disconnected.

I sat on the couch for a few more minutes before it hit me. Ugh, _what_ am I going to wear? _What_ am I going to say?

By saying yes, I'd just created a headache for myself.

**From Edward's Point of View**

I pressed end on my cell phone and shoved it back down in my pocket.

"I'm so proud of you." Alice congratulated me in between fork fulls.

"I don't know why, I barley know this girl. I'm only going to make an ass out of myself." I said and got up to put my plate in the dish washer.

"You'll be fine." She said and shoved her plate in the rack next to mine. "So what time do you go on duty?"

I looked at the clock, it was just after six.

"I'm on at seven tonight. I have to go get ready."

"I guess I'll head out then." I walked Alice to the door and locked it behind her.

I went upstairs to put my uniform on, and take a quick shower. It was only 6:30 by the time I got in my cruiser and backed down the driveway. I drove through town slowly, killing time. I'd be on duty until seven am.

- - - - -

"Drive safe now Ms. Stanley." I ripped her ticket off and shoved it through the open car window. This had been my third ticket tonight. If it says 30 mph, you drive 30 mph. If it says 40 mph, you drive 40 mph. It was a wonder how some of these people got licenses.

"Officer, I really don't think I deserve this." She batted her eyelashes at me, pointlessly.

"The speed limit through here is 40, and you were going almost 70. You also blew through the last two stop signs."

"I didn't see them. It was an accident."

"You can fight the ticket in court if you wish." I replied.

I had just got back in my car when the radio buzzed to life and the dispatchers voice blared through the static.

_459 _**(See Author's Note for code definitions.)**_ Followed by a blurry address._

I switched on the siren and flew off down the road, only a few miles away the address.

I picked up the radio and responded once on the scene "954. Code 6 an assumed Code 12."

I stepped out of the cruiser in front of the warehouse downtown with the blaring alarm and instinctively reached back to the holster on my belt. The snap clicked and my piece slid out silently.

Two or three of the front windows were busted open in the front and I investigated that first. I shone my flashlight inside through one of the missing panes and saw nothing but several flattened boxes stacked in piles and some assembly lines. Over in another corner there were boxes taped up bearing shipping labels stacked up in columns of five. Nothing seemed disturbed, but until the company could check its stock, it should be treated as a robbery.

Down about 20 feet from the end of the building, there was a car parked in front of an alley. I took caution approaching the car and discovered it to be cool and abandoned.

The street had been oddly silent the whole time, with the exception of the alarm.

A crash resounded down the nearby alley and I silently stalked off down it. The dim security light from the building only illuminated the end of the alley I'd just entered. I slowly followed it on the right side next to trash and empty boxes into the darkness. Light footsteps resounded behind me behind me and I flew around. The man behind me had his gun up too.

"Drop it!" I called, but it was drowned out by the gun firing in my direction.

I could feel the slug in my shoulder and blow caused me to fall down in the nasty alley. The light footsteps carried off in the opposite direction, while my shirt started to soak up blood.

* * *

**Author's Note: **When I woke up this morning I didn't think to myself, "I think I'm going to shoot Edward today." It just happened. And this makes the next chapter 100 fluff. (I love fluff. . .)

Check out my new series of one shots, _American Express_! Bella's chapter is out, the rest to come soon.

**459:** Burglary, burglar alarm ringing.

**954:** Arrived at scene.

**Code 6:** Out of car to investigate.

**Code 12: **False alarm.


	7. Impulsive

**DISCLAMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary: When Edward doesn't show, what will Bella think?**

**References/Notes: I just don't have the time to sit down and write anymore. I'm going to try for once a month, but my GPA comes first. **

**IE. This section covers Wednesday night thru Thursday afternoon in the story. **

* * *

**From Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't help but cry.

"6.96." I choked out, in sobs.

The customer passed me some some bills and I quickly sorted them in the tray, tossed over four pennies, and slammed the cash register drawer.

"Have a nice evening." I tried to smile. The young man who had stopped in for a couple magazines practically ran out the door.

I walked to the front of the store and locked the door. As I passed through the shelves, I threw a glance back at the clock. It was 6:35 and getting very late. After locking up for the night, I dashed to the back room. In doing so, my foot caught on a box of stationary, and I went down.

"Owwww." I moaned as my knee connected with the industrial concrete. I got up slowly and finished my sprint, limping to the "Employee Only" bathroom. Searching around the small room I found the eyeliner pencil behind the faucet knobs, where I'd thrown it after shoving it directly into my eye. I grabbed a scrap of toilet paper off the roll and wiped the earlier attempt off my face. My eyes were puffy and smeared. "You will not beat me." I mumbled as I lined the tip up and tried again. After makeup was finished I slipped out of my jeans and thew them into the corner and tossed my shirt on top before wiggling into my only dress. I sighed as I zipped the zipper up. It was nice, but simple and plain back. Earlier when balancing the business checkbook and my own personal one, a new dress had not been in the budget if I wanted to eat next week or have electricity in the store.

I shut off the lights and made my way to sit behind the counter to wait. It was just pass 7:00.

I started to opened today's mail while I waited. By the time I finished it was 7:15.

I read a new release. After a few chapters I glanced at the clock, 7:52.

"_How could you be so stupid, Bella? You should have known, Bella."_ I scolded myself as I started to unzip the dress once I had made my way back to the bathroom so I could drive home in my jeans. _"And now you've been stood up. You went through all this for nothing. He's probably out right now laughing his ass off with some skinny blonde." _

I heard pounding on the locked front door and started to walk out of the back room, but stopped and remembered to zip up my dress. Maybe I hadn't been stood up after all. Alice was still pounding on the door when I grabbed the key off the counter to unlock it.

"We're closed, Alice. There's no way you went through all those books already anyway." By this point my temper was short.

"You weren't stood up!" She almost screamed at me.

"I know this isn't my normal attire," I said with a sweeping motion, gesturing towards the dress, "but how do you know I had a date tonight?"

At this suggestion, she turned pink. "I may have meddled a little bit."

"You what? You. . ." I was outraged.

Alice thew her hands up in front of her. "Let me explain. I told you to call Edward right?"

I nodded.

"I told Edward when you called to ask you to dinner. If it didn't wok there was no harm done, but give it a shot."

"Okay." I paused, mentally trying to put the pieces into the puzzle Alice had created. "Why are you here? How do you know Edward? What happened if I didn't call? Is matchmaker and wedding planner the same business to you?"

"Edward's my brother. I would have come by earlier if I'd remembered. We were eating dinner when you called, so I knew when you two had plans. Edward didn't stand you up, he's in the hospital."

"Oh." I was speechless, and still outraged. "Wow."

"Edward was on duty last night until this morning, but sometime after midnight he had to roll to investigate a robbery. He got shot." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine." Alice had grabbed a pad of post-its and a pen off the counter, pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket, and carefully started to copy down two sets of numbers. "This is the room number and the phone number. You don't have to go see him, but there it is if you feel impulsive. I have to get going. Bye, Bella."

I stood there until Alice had ducked back into her Porsche and drove away. I'll never know how she knew, but I was feeling rather impulsive.

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View **

**The next day, Thursday afternoon.**

"The incision is sloppy. Those are close to being the worst stitches I've ever seen in my life." Carlisle had finished his shift and gotten here as soon as he could. He had already manged to persuade a nurse into getting my chart and started to check my condition for himself.

"Dad, they're fine." I groaned. "What are you going to do about them anyway? Rip them out and do them yourself?"

"If I would have been the one to remove the bullet your shoulder would have a much cleaner incision." He sighed. "I'm going to go talk with someone about these doses of pain medication, it's higher than what I want you on."

"How soon can I be discharged?" I fiddled with the pulse oximeter.

"Your going to have to stay over night for observation, but I'm sure I can convince them to discharge you early tomorrow morning." He smiled and left to consult.

I was relieved. He meant well, but it was close to being overprotected. I shut my eyes and laid back, knowing I wouldn't sleep. The door creaked back open and I waited for the nurse to say what she would be injecting in or drawing out. I heard the footsteps stop and I opened my eyes.

"Um, hi." The girl mumbled. It took a minute to put a name with the face, and then everything clicked.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. We had plans last night didn't we." I racked my brain trying to remember what and when.

"It's understandable." She smiled a shy smile that seemed to light up the room. She took a few small steps forward and I noticed that she was carrying three to-go boxes. "Alice came by too and explained everything."

I made a mental note to call and thank her.

"I'm sorry for ruining you evening. Ideally I should have had someone call. . ." I trailed off.

"It's fine." A blush appeared instantly. We were both silent.

"Have you ever been in here for Thursday lunch?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I can't say I have." I answered, unsure of what that had to do with anything.

"It's meatloaf." She informed me.

"Okay. . ." Either I was on too high of a dosage or she was utterly random.

"I have. Thursday's lunch is memorable, but not in a good way. I thought I'd bring some real food by. I wasn't sure what to get, but it's all fresh from Bella Italia. There's some pasta that's half marinara and half afredo in bottom one, mushroom ravioli in the middle box, and some bread in the top." She dug around in the tote bag on her shoulder and pulled out a disposable cup and a bottle of Coke to set on the tray. A forks and knife in shrink rap came next followed by napkins.

Her generosity took me by surprise. "Thank you." was all I managed to get out.

She blushed again. "It was no problem. I'll let you rest." Her hand started to shrug off the table next to the boxes and turn away.

"You can stay if you like, I won't be able to eat all of this." I offered.

"I'd love to." Bella smiled and pulled up a chair next to my bed. "If you want to know the truth this is my second first date in a hospital." She reached back into the tote bag for a second set of silverware, another disposable cup, and a bottle of Coke.

"Really?" I asked, and her voice started to flow through the story.


	8. Dates

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Now that that's out of the way.

**Summary:What happened on Bella's horrible date?  
**

**References/Notes: I feel like I owe an explanation for why it's months with no updates. November was full of rehearsals and weekend performances. December was filled with Christmas. My Computer crashed into January, and I've just gotten my files back. Now I'm working on another play as well as helping with middle school theater. **

**IE. This section continues Thursday's afternoon hospital visit in the story. He is discharged on Friday afternoon. (Injured, early Thursday morning, one night observation, Friday afternoon.) It's a short blurb, but I'm working on it. There's just no time!! **

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View **

**(The same day, Thursday afternoon.)**

"How many guys shot at you after you fell into the hole and twisted your ankle?" I had to ask for clarification.

"Five including my date." Bella sighed. "And every paint ball left a welt since it was close range."

"That's horrible." I exclaimed.

"Well, I think he figured that out, when he took me to the emergency room and I found out that I broke my ankle. I'll never play paint ball ever again. "

"How long did you date this Mike guy?" I wondered.

"Oh, around two years." She mused.

We were nearing the end of our Italian food, and I couldn't believe the stories Bella had. She was an extraordinary girl, who obviously never knew she could do better.

"I'm sure you have some stories yourself."

I laughed. "Nothing too wild. It seems like all I ever do anymore is work."

"I can relate." She proceeded to pull out her cell phone from her bag and check the time. "I've really got to get going. The girl who works in the store for me is a college girl who has to go to class."

I couldn't help myself. "I'd love to see you again, Bella."

"Oh, um, okay." She blushed. "I guess, uh here." She turned around and started to write on the hospital pad of paper on the bedside table next to the phone.

"Great." I smiled as she ripped off the top sheet with two numbers. "Bye, Bella."

The blush had never left her face. "Bye Edward."

I watched her leave. She dumped the to-go boxes in the trash can by the door and shut the door behind her. I caught her glance back before she rounded the corner. I was so full the food started to make me sleepy.

* * *

**From Edward's Point of View **

**[Friday afternoon.]**

The sound of slick pages rustling woke me up.

"Don't you ever work?" I moaned and rolled over until the IV threatened to pull out.

"Occasionally." Alice held up the wedding magazine, then licked her finger to turned another page.

"That's just gross, Alice." I chided.

"Well, if I'm so _gross_ I guess I you can find someone else to take you home."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little before three." She answered. "I'm supposed to take you by home first for Carlisle to check everything, you know how he is, and then you might be allowed to go to your house."

"Ha! I'm getting discharged!" I screamed as I started to shove the bed rails down, but my bad shoulder stopped me. "Carlisle kept his word! He said they'd keep me overnight!"

Alice shut the magazine and checked her watch. "Calm down. I know he wasn't happy with whoever operated on you, but I guess he has convinced somebody somewhere to let you go."

"Finally. I'm sick of being in here." I exclaimed, and simultaneously a nurse entered the room.

"Sir, there are other patients in this hospital, you aren't the only one getting discharged today." She had attended to me before, and I could see she wast still in a rather unpleasant mood. She grabbed my hand to pull off the pulse oximeter. Next she dragged me out of bed, gown flapping, and sat me in the unoccupied chair. She shoved a pillow under my wrist on the chair arm so the IV was near heart level before starting to remove it at a scary angle.

"Aren't you supposed to. . ." Alice started to interject, but let it go when receiving a look from the cross nurse. She waited until the nurse left to speak.

"I always thought the patient was supposed to get dressed and then remove the IV." She looked at me for conformation.

"Dressing will only make it bleed more." I used my other arm's limited mobility to press on the area. "Let's just hope the bleeding actually stops."

"Carlisle's going to go nuts if he hears about _her_." She stated.

"Alice this isn't stopping." I said nervously.

"Should it have already?" Nervousness was reflected in her voice.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Help me get my pants on."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Have I ever mentioned I have no idea how to use a semi colon? I've learned _so _much from my advanced English classes, eh?

Up Next: Another chapter for this story, an American Express chapter and some writings for other books.


End file.
